Years Apart
by brittana11
Summary: Santana hasn't been home in five years since Brittany told her she didn't want her back. She's brought her current girlfriend Dani with her, but will seeing Brittany again bring back all those old feelings she thought she got rid of. One shot for now.
1. Back to Lima

**This is a one shot that I wrote in the last six pages of my composite notebook.**

**Years Apart**

The first time I've been home in five years since I tried to win her back. No one mentions her name to me since I broke her heart and then she repaid the favor. I brought my girlfriend Dani with me in case I do run into her.

"Mija I think you should at least talk to her while you're here you two use to be best friends." Maria tells her daughter as they sit in the living room.

"Am I finally going to learn the name of your mysterious ex-girlfriend?" Dani asks.

How do I reply, I don't want her to think I still have feelings for her, but I really don't like talking about her.

"Maybe," I reply to both of them it's the best I can do right now.

My dad walks in sees Dani and heads to his study. He hasn't liked her since the first time he met her four years ago.

"Why does he hate me?" Dani asks looking from me then to my mom.

"Don't worry sweetie no one will ever be good enough for his little girl." My mom tells her and I'm glad that she didn't mention that he's only ever liked her.

An hour later everyone is asleep as it's close to midnight, but I can't sleep. I really wish I could just curl up with Dani, but my mind is whirling with thoughts of her so I decide to go for a walk. My feet take me down a familiar path and I end up in front of her parents' house.

"Sanny?" someone says behind me.

I turn around and see her standing there.

"You're back," she happily says hugging me.

I stiffen in her arms before I finally relax and hug her back.

"Hey Britt," I softly say feeling like a teenager again.

"I've missed you." she says letting go of me.

"It's been a long time Britt." I tell her.

"Whose fault is that?" she asks pulling me onto the porch to sit down.

I want to hate her for not choosing me all those years ago, but being close to her again makes all these feelings I thought were gone come back.

"You made it clear you didn't want me back." I tell her figuring we might as well hash this out now.

"I never said I didn't want you. You dumped me first remember, you came back and sang me Mine and then dumped me." Brittany says throwing her arms in the air.

"But tried to get you back, but you chose Sam." I spit back at her.

"Only because I was terrified the same thing would happen. San we both know you'd never be happy here." Brittany whispers tears forming in her eyes. "When I graduated I came to New York to get you back, but you were with Dani and Rachel and Kurt wouldn't let me talk to you." she says sobbing now.

This breaks my heart. If I would have known she came for me I would have…..well I don't know what I would do. I don't know what to do with her crying next to me so I put my arms around her.

"I still love you so much San." she sobs into my shoulder.

Well this is awkward I love Dani not her….right?

"I'm sorry, you're probably in a relationship." she says pulling away from me.

"You're right I'm still with Dani." I tell her staring at her lips.

I may still be with Dani, but I think I'm still madly in love with this blonde beauty sitting in front of me. I thought I was over her, but I guess being near her again makes all these feeling come back. Closing my eyes I lean in, pull her face to me and kiss her deeply. She wraps her arms around my neck as we make out.

"I still love you too." I softly say pulling away and resting my forehead on hers.

"What about Dani? I don't want to be the other woman." she says curling into me.

"I'm going to break up with her if you promise that we'll be together." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiles laying her head on my shoulder. Five minutes ago this never would have crossed my mind as something that could happen, but I'm really glad it has. I've loved her for years and I finally get her as mine again.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You were gone last night." Dani says pecking my cheek when I walk into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," I mumble trying not to smile at the wonderful night I had with Brittany and no we did not sleep together.

My mom hands us our breakfast and the three of us sit at the kitchen table and eat. I want to break up with Dani just not with my mom right there.

"Mija have you called any of your glee friends who are also in town?" my mom asks and I know she's talking about Brittany.

"No, but Rachel texted and since most of us are all here we are meeting at Breadstixs." I tell her not looking at Dani.

"Great I get to meet all your friends." Dani happily says.

"Will she be there?" my mom asks a little too happy.

"Yes now can you go I want to tell Dani some things before tonight." I tell my mom.

Dani give me a finally look as she's figured that I plan on telling her about Brittany. Only she doesn't realize that it won't be so good for her. My mom gives me a knowing look, but thankfully she leaves without saying anything.

"So are you finally going to tell me about her?" Dan asks.

I take a deep breath as I prepare to do the one thing that I never thought I'd do tell Dani about Brittany.

"My first girlfriend's name is Brittany. She was my best friend since kindergarten and we started dating our senior year when I started to accept myself more. She knows me better than anyone else and helped me become who I am today. She didn't graduate with us as she got held back. I broke up with her because I thought I was doing the right thing later when I tried to get her back she stayed with her then boyfriend." I paused to let her take it all in. "She's bisexual. It broke my heart that she didn't want me back and I held such distain for her for so long." I softly say sobbing and Dani wraps her arm around me.

"It's okay baby," Dani whispers.

I feel horrible that I'm letting her comfort me when I'm about to rip her heart out. I know she'd marry me if I asked her, but I've never wanted that. I guess I know why now as I can't wait until I can ask Brittany to marry me. I'm thinking of waiting a year before I pop the question. Shit I need to break up with Dani now.

"Dani," I say pushing her away. "Last night I talked to Brittany for the first time in five years and all the feelings I thought were gone came back. I'm sorry Dani, but we're through."

"What?" Dani asks a hurt look on her face as she tries to grab my hands.

"I have to break up with you. I'm still in love with Brittany and I want to give her and me a chance again. I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Fuck you Santana!" Dani shouts storming upstairs.

"What was that about?" my mom asks coming in.

"I broke up with Dani."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Fuck San…..we should, fuck…..talk." Brittany moans flipping them over and pinning my arms over my head.

"What's to talk about we're getting back together and I'm moving in with you up in Boston." I say surging up and deeply kissing her.

"I never thought you'd willingly leave New York." she mumbles snuggling into my side putting her head on my chest.

I run my hands through her hair feeling content truly for the first time since we broke up.

"I'd go anywhere you are plus my job and life isn't that great, but yours is. I can't make you leave and I don't want to be apart anymore so that leaves me moving." I tell her which causes her to smile.

"I love you so much Sanny," she says kissing my neck.

"Mija you mom said Dani-"

My dad throws the door open and stops speaking when he sees Brittany curled into me. A smile breaks out on his face as he realizes what this means.

"It's good to see you back Brittany." he says still smiling.

"Dad! Go!" I moan just wanting to spend alone time with Brittany.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Lopez." Brittany says not lifting her head from my chest.

"He's just happy you two are back together. We both are and it's nice to see you as well Brittany." my mom says before heading after my dad.

"Our parents are sure happy we're back together." Brittany says smiling as she wraps her arms tightly around me. "My mom shouted last night when I told her and my dad says he's going to have to talk to your dad about savings for the grandkids." she says still smiling.

"Not as happy as I am baby. I love having you in my arms again and I can't wait to marry you one day and have kids with you."

She just snuggles more into me melting into me.

"I love you too Sanny," she says smiling.

This is the best decision I've ever made. She makes me happy.


	2. Girlfriends Again

**Hello everyone, I've decided to make this into a three or four shot depending on how I feel. I just wrote while at work so I apologize for any mistakes.**

I wake to some annoying ringing. I try to slap it away, but something is holding my arm down. Turning my head I can't help, but smile when I see Brittany laying half on top of me. I still can't believe that we're back together and planning to live together in Boston. When we leave Lima at the end of the week Britt's coming to New York with me to move all my stuff out of my apartment (and Dani's) and have it shipped to hers in Boston. After that I think we'll spend a few days sightseeing before Britt has to go back to work at MIT. Apparently she's an extremely popular professor. I don't know what I'm going to do there, but I want this to work out with Brittany this time around.

"San can you stop that damn thing from ringing." Brittany mumbles into my breasts.

'Hello,' I harshly say into the phone pissed that this person woke up my girl.

'Santana where are you?' Rachel asks. 'Everyone was supposed to meet up at Breadstixs at seven and it's eight now and you're nowhere to be found. Everyone wants to meet Dani.' she continues her rant, but I tune her out.

As ironic as it is the only two people I've kept in contact with since high school is Rachel and Kurt and through Kurt Blaine. I lived with them for a good year and a half before I moved in with Dani. We still have weekly dinners at the loft where they still live.

'Santana I know that you didn't want to see Brittany, but she hasn't shown either so it's totally safe to come. Everyone really wants to see you and have been asking me and Kurt about how you've been. I think it would be good for all of us to-'

'Shut it Berry, I'm sorry that I'm late okay. I didn't sleep well last night and I fell asleep give me twenty minutes and I'll be there.' I tell her if for nothing more than to shut her up.

'Good, I'll tell everyone you're on your way. We're in the back room.' she tells me.

With that hang up not wanting to hear anything else that Rachel has to say. I don't need her tell me about how we all need to stay in contact and all that jazz. That's not me, I don't feel the need to continue to try and relive high school. Sure I'll hang out with them if we're in the same city, but I'm not going to go out of my way to stay in contact with them. I was so mean to most of them they probably hate me especially after I broke up with Britt.

"You're thinking too much come back in bed." Brittany pouts trying to pull me back into bed.

"We should go to Breadstixs and see all our old friends." I sigh wishing I could just stay in our bubble of love for the rest of my life and never face the real world.

"Shit, that's now." Brittany says jumping out of bed.

"Yeah we're about an hour and a half late, but I just want to spend time with you getting to know you again." I shyly say watching as she rummages through my suitcase looking for something to wear.

"San, you know better than anyone even after five years of not speaking." Brittany softly tells me wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips. "Sure there are things that we've done in the last five years, but all the important things we already know. Let's go hang out with our old buddies before secluding ourselves to get reacquainted." she says running her finger down my stomach towards my crotch.

"How I ever managed to live without for so long is beyond me." I softly whisper as she gets up and strips her clothes off putting on one of my black dresses.

I can't help, but stare at her. She's so gorgeous. I just want this night to be over so I can show her how much I still love her after all this time.

"Hurry up and change already San." she says throwing me a red knee length dress.

"I love you so much." I say getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist. "You look so fucking amazing in my clothes." I whisper in her ear.

"As soon as we get I'll let you fuck me however you want." she whispers shoving her ass into my crotch.

I let out an embarrassing moan, but hot damn Britt's amazing and hands down the best sex I've ever had had always been with her. I slid my hands down her legs and back up making her dress ride up dangerously close to revealing everything.

"Come on horn dog we've gots to get to Breadstixs." she says tugging me out the bedroom door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's slightly nerve wrecking walking into Breadstixs again with Brittany's hand clasped tightly in mine. Obviously no one knows that I broke up with Dani and am back together with Britt which makes me nervous. What if everyone hates the idea of us back together? What if Sam tries to get Britt back or Artie or… damn I need to stop thinking like this. Britt loves me. If there's one thing I'm sure of in the world it's that. No matter what happens Britt will love me. With that I hold my head high as I walk in with Brittany next to me holding her hand tightly still. What I need all the support and love from her to actually walk in there.

"Santana so glad…..Brittany?" Rachel questions having been the first one to see us.

I can see her staring at our hands frowning.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany softly says tightening her grip on my hand.

I can tell that she's nervous as she's biting her lip looking around, but not anyone. She must know that I've stayed pretty close with Rachel and Kurt. I pull her by her hand into me wrapping my arm around her. I don't want her to be nervous, we're back together for good now and everyone will just have to get used to it.

"Santana can I talk to you for a minute." Rachel sweetly asks dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Hey Quinn, how have you been?" I hear Brittany ask as I'm dragged away.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel asks as soon as the bathroom door shuts.

"What do you-"

"Don't play games with me Santana Lopez, why are you here with Brittany acting all coupely? What about Dani Santana your girlfriend?" Rachel asks cutting me off.

"I broke up with Dani." I tell her not really wanting to get into details.

"Why the fuck did you do that? You two are perfect together." Rachel fumes pacing around the bathroom.

"No we weren't, being back here made me realize that I never really got over Brittany and I want to give us ago again. She's the love of my life Rachel. The only person that I'm going to love enough to actually want to get married." I tell her.

With that I leave. I don't need this shit from her. If I want to be with Brittany then I'm going to be with Brittany.

"San?" Brittany softly whispers as I approach everyone.

She motions for me to come sit with her. I try to sit next to her, but she pulls me into her lap discreetly kissing my cheek as I settle back into her. All my anger that I felt after talking to Rachel just melts away. Being in Brittany's arms has always calmed me down like no other. She's the only one who has ever been able to calm me.

"So Santana Brittany here was just telling me that you two are back together." Quinn says a sly smile on her face. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Thanks Q," I say smiling at the fact that she's happy for us.

"Now that you ladies are back together I think we should totally have another threeway." Puck says smirking.

"Oh hells now Puckerman, I ain't letting you anywhere near my girl." I growl smashing myself more into Brittany.

Everyone just laughs as we all start talking about what we've been up to. It seems like no one has really kept in contact with everyone aside from Rachel who has yet to show up again. I find myself actually having a good time hearing about what everyone has been up to. I guess having Brittany back in my life makes me want to know how everyone is doing.

As it turns out I don't have to worry about Sam as he and Mercedes are engaged and living together in LA. Artie the nerd that he is, is also in LA and he has a model girlfriend. Puck is here in Lima having taken over Burt's garage. Mike and Tina got back together two years ago and live in England. Quinn apparently is a lawyer in Boston so I guess I'll probably be seeing more of her since she is still close friends with Brittany. Kurt and Rachel even though she still hasn't shown back up so Kurt explained for her that they both live in New York still and are working on Broadway.

"So Santana what are you up to?" Sam asks as I'm the only one who hasn't said anything, but you can't blame me when I have Brittany surrounding me.

"I'm moving up to Boston." I tell them.

Quinn's all smiles at this news as she must realize what it means.

"That's great," Quinn says winking at Brittany who blushes.

"Yeah, we're not so great with distances and since I can waitress anywhere I figured I'd move up to Britt instead of her having to redirect her career." I say blushing as everyone stares at me.

"Thanks so romantic Santana." Mercedes gushes.

Just then Rachel comes storming over and I roll my eyes. I really don't want to deal with her dramatics right now. I just want to enjoy the rest of the evening with my old friends and Britt.

"Santana I thought you might want to finish cleaning the air with Dani." Rachel says smirking as my eyes widen when I see Dani walking towards us.

"Shit," I gulp.


	3. Wedding

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm not sure where this is going completely yet, but I'm thinking I might make it a bit longer than I originally thought yesterday. Since work is slow I'm writing these chapters during work so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter and look for another one tomorrow. **

"Hello Santana," Dani sweetly says, too sweetly it's fucking freaking me out.

"Um….hi," I softly says staring down and Britt's and my entwined hands, she has a death grip on both of my hands now.

I feel bad for Dani for what I did. I was with her for four year and after a few hours talking (okay and making out) I break up with her without any warning. I know it was a bitch move, but I also know that Brittany is my one true love no matter how hard I tried to ignore it. I get why Dani would and is mad at me, but I had to follow my heart and my heart has always belonged to Brittany.

"Hi, hi is all you have to say after breaking my heart. I would have married you Santana, did you know that. I picked out a ring and everything. We've been together for four years and the first time you bring me here you break up with me because you want to give some girl that broke your heart a second chance?" Dani rants her face turning red. "I'm in love with you Santana and even after everything you did this morning I'm still in love with you."

"I'm sorry Dani. That was a shit thing I did to you." I softly say not really knowing what to say. "I know it may not seem like it, but I do love you." I see hope shine in Dani's eyes. "Just not the same way you love me. You where there for me when I need someone and I stayed because it made it easier to try and forget about Brittany here, but being back here with her reminded me how much I love her. Dani you were a great girlfriend, but it's always been Brittany. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, but I have to be honest with myself."

I feel Brittany's grip on my hands tighten a bit and know that's her way of saying good job. She's obviously trying to stay out of this letting me handle it. I'm grateful as I don't want to shove it in Dani's face that I'm with Brittany now.

"God Santana how can you be so dumb? Brittany will leave you for some guy once she gets tired of you again." Rachel rants throwing her hands in the air. "Dani is so much better for you."

"Stay the fuck out of my relationship Berry. You don't know what's best for me and you certainly don't understand my relationship with Brittany. She would never do that to me and she never has." I growl not wanting Berry to trash my girl.

"Berry you don't even know what the fuck you're talking about. You know absolutely nothing about their relationship." Quinn shouts glaring at Berry.

"Like you know anything Quinn. I've been best friends with Santana for the last five years where were you and Brittany?" Rachel shouts back.

"Quiet!" Puck shouts then nods over to Kurt.

"Rachel, whatever Santana decides to do in her personal life is her decision even if you don't agree with what she's doing." Kurt calmly says I knew I always liked him the best. "Plus no one has ever been able to keep Snix calm except for Brittany. If she wasn't here right now you'd be dead." he tells Rachel.

No one says anything for a few minutes everyone's just staring around at everyone else. Personally I'm surprised this hasn't turned into one of the glee fights over who's right where everyone has to yell to try and outdo each other. I do have to agree with Kurt on Britt being able to keep me calm better than anyone as normally I would have kicked Rachel's ass by now.

"San, can we leave I don't like all this fighting." Brittany whispers in my ear snuggling as close to me as she can.

I'm about to get up and take her home when I feel a hand on my outside shoulder. Frowning I look up to see Dani glaring over at Brittany.

"What do you want? I thought I made myself clear. As sorry as I am that I broke your heart I'm with Brittany now." I tell her shrugging her hand off my shoulder, standing up and helping Brittany up.

"Santana, please come back to me. I love you more than her. I know you better than her. I don't want to spend my life without you please." Dani begs getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box. "I was going to do this tomorrow after dinner with your parents. Please Santana marry me." she asks.

"I'm truly sorry Dani, but in my whole life the only person I've ever wanted to marry is Brittany." I tell her before ushering Brittany out of Breadstixs.

I feel awful with how this whole thing has turned out for Dani. I never meant to break her heart like this, but I can't change how I feel about Brittany and I don't want to live without her anymore. She snuggles into me as we walk back towards my house.

"I feel bad for breaking you and that girl up, but I love you so much San that I'm glad that you chose to give us a second chance." Brittany says lightly kissing Santana's neck.

"You Brittany S. Pierce are the single most amazing person I've ever met." I sigh kissing the top of her head. "Most people would be pissed that an ex proposed to their girlfriend."

"Honestly who wouldn't want to propose to you San, you're a catch." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around me. "I know I would if I didn't think we need to date for a little while before we start thinking about that." she says which causes to me start really thinking about marrying this amazing girl.

"Why not Britt? We already know every important thing about each other. Why can't we get married? I've wanted to marry you since I realized that I had feelings for you in eleventh grade." I seriously say.

It makes sense to me to marry this amazing girl sooner rather than later. We both know that we're in this relationship for the long haul so marriage is bound to be in our futures so why not just get married now while we're here with our families and friends.

"San don't you think that maybe it's just a little too soon. Up until yesterday we haven't seen or spoken to each other in five years." she says and my face falls. "Baby don't get me wrong I want to marry you, I've wanted that since we were six, but don't you think maybe we should give our relationship a few months to grow and get reacquainted before we talk about marriage?" she asks.

"We can do that, but can't we do that as wives?" I softly ask. "I just feel like compared to everyone else I'm a failure and I feel like you'll leave me once you realize that I'm not someone who can provide for you. Being married to you will give reassurance that I'm a failure and that no matter what I'll always have you. Please Britt, I need to know you're mine forever maybe then I can get my life in order and actually do something with it."

I don't dare look up at Brittany scared that she'll reject my idea. I really just want to feel like once in my life I've done something right. Marrying Britt would be the first good thing that I've done since breaking up her. I've always felt so alive and able to do anything when I'm with her. She lights a fire in me that no one else ever has been able to.

"You make a very compelling argument San. I'll marry you any time, any day." she says pulling us to stop and kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Really? You'll really marry me?" I ask in disbelief.

"San," she says giving me a really look. "I told you that I want to marry you and if you really feel the need to be married now then that's what we're going to do. I love you and I would have married you any time after I graduated if you would have asked."

"We're really going to do this." I sigh a lazy smile on my face.

I can't believe it I'm going to finally make Brittany my wife.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"My girls," my mom and Susan Pierce both cry after I kiss my now wife.

We told our parents that we were going to get married today yesterday. I was shocked that they weren't more shocked that we're getting married, but apparently they all had a bet going on how long it would take us. Brian Pierce won the pot as he said we would be married within three days of getting back together. They all quickly started planning a reception for us and made us (me) promise that they could be witnesses to our wedding as my mom didn't trust me to not disappear with Britt and come back married. The wedding itself was quite just the judge, Britt, me and our parents. Of course our moms cried the whole time especially when we exchanged rings. We had gone for simple silver bands as neither of us wanted something flashy. Neither of us wore white dresses either. I was in a pale yellow dress and Britt wore a pale blue power suit.

"I can't believe that we're married now." Brittany says wrapping herself around me as the photographer our moms had insisted on getting takes photos of us.

"Believe it baby, you're stuck with me for the rest of our lives." I says smiling as snuggle back into her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." she whispers.

After the photographer is done we all drive back to the Pierce's where the reception is going to be. We invited everyone from glee except for Rachel as I knew she'd just make a scene. I don't get why she's so upset that I broke up with Dani, but I don't need her bringing me down on the best day of my life. We also invited Mr. Shue, Mrs. Pillsbury and of course Sue.

"Being married looks good on you S." Quinn says approaching us as Brittany picks out what she wants to eat from the barbeque Mercedes's dad is running.

"She's always been it for me Q even when I was pissed at her and didn't speak to her I always knew deep down that I'd end up here married to her." I tell her sighing happily as Brittany frowns at the hotdogs, she hates having to pick just one as she doesn't want to hurt the other's feelings.

"I'm so glad that you two found your ways back to each other. She's been so lost without S. Sure she's done amazing things for her career because she threw herself into work, but I could always tell that something (someone) was missing. She never seemed completely happy. You have to know that she's never loved anyone like she loves you." Quinn tells me and honestly it makes me feel really good that I make her as happy as she makes me.

"You know I never thought about marriage the whole time I was with Dani. I knew that I didn't want to marry her. The only person I've ever imagined marrying and having kids with is Britt. It still doesn't feel real that she's my wife." I know that I can tell Quinn this and she won't tell anyone else.

"She is real and she is your wife. You deserve this San, you both do." Quinn softly says.

"Thanks for that Q; it's good to know that we have some friends that support us." I say still pissed about Rachel.

"Everyone here supports you two and is happy that you're back together now go enjoy this day S. You only get married once." Quinn tells me ushering me over to Britt.

"I love you so much San," Brittany says leaning into me.

"I love you too Britt."

"I can't wait to go on our honeymoon." she says smirking.

"Oh god," I moan getting wet just from the thought of what this woman is going to do to me.


	4. Honeymoon

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Fuck B," I moan as my beautiful wife I'll never get tired of saying that pumps three fingers in me.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." she whispers in my ear.

"Oh god B," I whine arching up into her touch.

"Cum for me," she whispers.

Not even two seconds later I'm spilling all over her hand. It takes me more than five minutes to finally come down from the amazing high my wonderful wife gave me. We don't even bother cleaning up as I just roll over snuggling into her laying my head on her chest. She runs her fingers through my hair lulling me into complete calmness. I'm exhausted from the six amazing rounds of sex we just had.

"God B, your fucking amazing." I sigh kissing her naked chest.

"Well I just want to show my amazing wife how much I love her." she whispers kissing the top of my head.

"Trust me I could feel it." I tell her closing my eyes.

"This place is perfect." she sighs running her hands down my back. "Do you remember the first time we can up here alone?" she asks.

"Yeah, senior year right after the commercial aired." I softly say not wanting to remember that horrible week. "My parents thought that it would be good for me to get away from everything and sent us here to the cabin."

"We sure had some interesting sex that weekend." she says tightening her grip around me.

"I think we can top it though." I say flipping over straddling her.

"Fuck," she moans bucking up into me.

After another two rounds Britt curls into me and falls asleep. I for some reason am not that tired. Running my hands down her back I feel a calmness I haven't felt in years. This cabin has always been a safe place me and Britt it feels right to have our honeymoon here, the first place we kissed, slept together, said I love yous and made love. Now it's the first place we've made love as a married couple. I drift to sleep thinking of all the memories this place holds.

"Sanny wake up," I hear someone whisper in my ear.

"Grumalbei," I moan trying to swat away whoever is trying to wake me up.

"Sanny come on get up." Brittany softly whispers kissing me cheek.

"Morning," I croak opening my eyes halfway.

"Good morning beautiful," she cheerily says laying a big fat kiss on my lips.

"It certainly is a good morning now." I say slowly sitting up.

"Come on Sanny I want to on a hike while the sun is still out." she says bouncing on her knees next to me.

"Can't we just spend the whole weekend in bed having sex?" I ask wanting to relax before we have to go back to reality and move all my shit out of my apartment and up to Boston.

"I wanna go on a hike after that we spend the rest of our day in bed." she pouts which of course I instantly give in to.

"Fine,"

That's how I ended up going on a ten fucking mile hike up a god damn mountain. It was the single worse experience of my life and that's saying something with all the shit I've been through and done. Within the first five minutes I was all sweaty, itchy from brushing up against poison ivy and swarmed by bugs. Five miles in I sprained my ankle which hurt like a bitch, but we couldn't turn around no Britt wanted to get to the top and like hell if I was going to cause us not to. So I hobbled my way up the last five miles. By the time we finally reached the top I dropped to the ground exhausted and not looking forward to the trip down. It was all worth it though to see the look of pure happiness on her face.

"Look at the view baby," she says helping me up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Yeah the view is sure great." I sigh looking over my shoulder at her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is it," I say standing outside of the apartment building I used to live in with Dani.

"Come on babe I'm sure it won't be that bad." Brittany softly says pulling me in the building.

"Yeah, she was sure happy with me in Lima." I sarcastically say.

"San, you know first-hand how bad rejections feels from someone you love." she reminds me.

"I know babe, which is why I really don't want to go in there." I sigh as we get in the elevator.

"Well we could just leave all your stuff and buy you brand new everything in Boston." she suggests wrapping her arms around me.

"No, I don't want you wasting your money like that plus some of it is from us in high school and I don't want to lose it." I tell her leaning back into her comforting embrace.

"San it's our money now, not mine, not yours, ours." she softly says before the elevator doors open.

"Well here goes nothing." I whisper walking down the hall towards my old apartment.

I hope Dani hasn't trashed everything I own. I do have some old pictures of me and Brittany that I would hate to lose along with her Cheerios shirt and sweatshirt. Anything else she can trash okay maybe not my laptop as I would hate to have to buy a new one. I honestly wouldn't blame Dani if she had trashed all my stuff I know I would have if I had been in the same situation. My only hope is that she's cooled down in the week since I broke her heart, but I hold no hope.

"Maybe we should have called first." I say freezing in front of the door.

"Sanny this is technically still your apartment so you have the right to come get your stuff out of here. But maybe you should like knock to see if she's here." she suggests and so that's what I do knock.

It takes a minutes for someone to open the door.

"Santana," Dani's mom lowly growls.

"Um...I'm here for my things." I quietly say not looking her in the eye.

"Good, the sooner you get the fuck out the sooner Dani can move on." Dani's mom growls glaring at us.

I don't really know what to say. I know saying sorry isn't going to fix anything so I just don't say anything.

"Dani's out grocery shopping so you can clean out your stuff. All your clothes are already in boxes in the guest room along with all your other things from the bedroom." Dani's mom says glaring now at Brittany.

"Okay, we'll make it quick." I say looking around for my various things around the apartment.

With Brittany's help we have all my things packed up and in the rental van out front. Having my clothes already packed really sped up the process.

"If we find anything else that belongs to you I'll send it to your parents." Dani's mom says taking out a piece of paper for me to write down their address.

"You know I'm really sorry for everything that happened. I never set out to break Dani's heart and I did love her just not as much as she loved me. It's not excuse for what I did, but I didn't want to string her along since I have feelings for someone else." I tell her knowing that nothing, but time can fix this.

"Just leave Santana; you broke my daughter's heart when you promised that you wouldn't." Dani's mom says before turning to look at Brittany. "Just take her away, I don't ever want to see either of you again."

"You won't," Brittany says grabbing my hand.

We turn to leave when Dani and Rachel come in arm and arm. I frown, I never remembered them being that close. Sure they've always gotten along, but never hung out together unless I was there. They don't see us standing there in the doorway watching as Rachel leans in to kiss Dani on the lips.

"What the fuck?" I shout cause this is just fucking strange.

"Santana?" they both say in shock.

Now you have to understand that I'm not jealous that they're together or anything cause yeah I have a fucking amazing wife now, but still. I never saw this coming, but now that I think about it...

"You were fucking cheating on me with fucking RuPaul?" I growl glaring at them.

"Um..." Rachel gulps she's never been able to lie that well.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag." Dani says smirking at me.

"So wait you two have being sneaking around behind my back and yet when I break up with Dani you lose it Rachel? You want to know what I don't give a shit. Be together whatever." I say turning to face Brittany. "Let's get the fuck out of here." I say allowing her wrap her arm around my shoulders.

"She loved you even though she was sleeping with me that's why-"

I don't get to hear the rest of what Berry was trying to say as Brittany turned around and decked her. I'm in fucking shock.

"Stay the fuck away from us." Brittany growls before turning back around and pulling me to the van. "I'm sorry they hurt you." she whispers after we're a few blocks away.

"Don't be, I'm not. I have you my wonder, beautiful wife I don't need them." I tell her taking her hand and kissing it.

She glances over at me a huge ass smile on her face. I grab her hand and squeeze it. It really doesn't matter what they do anymore. I have this wonderful woman as my wife what more do I need.

"To Boston?" she asks.

"Let's go home to Boston Britt," I say smiling at her.

She's my home and I can't wait to see where she lives, where I'm going to be living now.


	5. Boston

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews last chapter. So I have one more chapter after this, but I won't be posting it until Monday as I don't work over the weekend and this story I've been writing at work. All mistakes are my own.**

My first week in Boston is pretty boring. All I have to do is watch daytime TV while Britt's at work. She already missed two weeks of classes so she had to go back. She teaches classes Monday thru Thursday starting anywhere from seven in the morning to ten depending on the day and she gets home every day at six to have dinner with me. Friday is her free day to work on solving difficult math problems. The weekend is us time thankfully. Though this weekend we're apartment hunting as Britt's apartment is too small for the two of us. Okay really it's the closet barely holds all of Britt's clothes let alone mine.

"So what do we need in an apartment?" she asks coming into the kitchen, kissing my cheek.

"Well defiantly a much bigger closet, bigger kitchen, at least two additions room one for guests and another for a study, three bathrooms and maybe a balcony." I list off.

"Is that all?" she chuckles.

"Sorry babe it's a little much isn't it. I guess the only thing I really need is a bigger closet." I softly say remembering that I don't have any money to contribute to paying for a new apartment.

"Sanny, we can get an apartment with all that if you want. I make six figures and that doesn't include any money I get from consulting on projects. For the most part I haven't spent any of it so if you want to get a penthouse with a basketball court then that's what we'll get." she tells me taking my hands in hers. "I don't want you to feel any pressure baby; I make more than enough money for us to live on."

"I want to be able to provide for us too." I softly say looking down at t he table.

I know it sounds silly, but when we were younger and I imagined us in the future I was the one taking care of Brittany not the other way around. Don't get me wrong I'm happy she's doing so well, but I want to help financial too.

"And I have no doubt that you will, but I don't want you to take a job just to take a job. I want you to do something that you love even if it takes a while to find it." she tells me and I have to say I've never felt more loved.

"Maybe I could go back to school get my bachelors in something like English, I've always liked English." I suggest looking into Brittany's eyes.

"That sounds amazing baby." she says smiling over at me.

"Cool,"

It feels good to have someone support me for a change, back in New York even though I was with Dani we didn't share financial responsibility I always knew I was on my own in that department. I love that with my wonderful wife in my corner I can now go back to school and do something that I want to with my life.

"Come on wifey let's go apartment hunting." Brittany says wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

We spend the first three hours of hunting looking at places that just don't fit our needs at all. I'm starting to think that this agent is incompetent and we'd be better off on our own. Thankfully we go our separate ways for lunch. I really need to talk to Britt about possibly getting a new agent that doesn't take us to dump apartments. I may not have much money, but I will not let anyone assume that Britt doesn't.

"Can you believe her taking us to those trashy apartments like we can't afford something nicer." I fume as we sit down in the dinner.

"I'm sure she'll have better places when we meet up again in an hour." Brittany says taking my hand and rubbing it.

"She better or I'm going to release Snix on her for not listening to us." I rant.

"Baby calm down, everything is going to be okay. I talked to her while you were grimacing at the kitchen in the last apartment and told her we wanted a high end apartment or we'd take our business elsewhere." she calmly tells me.

"Good, the bitch doesn't deserve our business." I grunt calming down with Brittany's touch.

She just smiles at me as a waitress comes over to take our orders. I don't even know what I want, but Britt just orders us both scrambled eggs and bacon knowing that I love having breakfast food for lunch.

"So I was thinking that if you seriously want to go back to school I can help you get into any school. I have pull being a math genius you know." she says looking up at me shyly.

"Really even though I want to be an English major?" I ask.

"Yeah we can review some school that you'd like to go to and with your grades from high school I'm sure I can help you get in." she says a huge smile on her face.

"Well when we get back home maybe you can help me start applying to school around here." I suggest glad that she's willing to do all of this for me.

"Sounds like a plan baby."

After that we head to the next apartment that the agent texted Britt. It's much nicer, but still not what we want. Another hour and four apartments later I'm just about to give up hope of ever finding one for us.

"Okay ladies I have one last listing to show you today." the agent lady says.

We take the elevator up to the top floor. It obvious that we're about to enter the penthouse which in my mind is way too much. I'd feel much better with a less expensive place. Any penthouse is going to be spendy way more than I'd ever feel comfortable spending on an apartment. But when the door opens I know this is the apartment for us. To the right of the entry way is a half guest bath. It has an open floor plan for the living room, great room, kitchen and dining room. The kitchen is everything that I've ever dreamed of for a kitchen. Walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms I see another bathroom though this one is a full. The first two bedrooms are decent sizes; the third is the master with an on suite that has my single favorite thing in the house a Jacuzzi tub. Down the other end of the hallway are two additional rooms one of which is a study.

"Britt this place is perfect." I whisper as Britt motions for the agent to leave us alone. "It's totally big enough if we want to have kids in the future."

"You want to have kids?" she asks giving me a questioning look.

"Of course I want to have kids with you, you're the only person I've ever wanted to have kids with." I tell her smiling.

"Then let's get this place."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Three Months Later**

"Hey baby," Britt says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" she asks.

"Good, I think I've narrowed down my choices to Boston College and Harvard. I don't think I have a very good shot at getting into Harvard so I'm leaning more towards Boston College." I tell her.

Over the last two weeks since we settled into our new apartment I've been really researching colleges and I'm getting ready to apply for next fall semester. Britt's been really supportive, but has let me do all the work knowing that I like to do it on my own.

"Well if you really want to go to Harvard I know a lot of people there I could get your foot in the door if you want." she tells me.

"I don't want them let me just because we're married." I shyly say.

"Baby, I promise you that if you get in it will be because of you not me. I'm just going to help you get an interview the rest is up to you." she softly says.

"I'd like that a lot." I sigh curling into her embrace.

I can tell that something's on her mind and she's nervous to tell me about it. I turn to face her and she looks away.

"Baby what's wrong?" I softly ask.

"Nothing's wrong San," she says.

"Something is defiantly wrong you never look away from me." I tell her.

"Okay, I'm nervous to talk to you about something I've been thinking about since we bought this place." she starts and I just nod to let her know I'm following. "Well I've been thinking a lot about how you mentioned this place is big enough for when we have kids and I think I want to start trying to have one." she softly says.

"Really?" I ask kind of shocked.

"Yeah San my career is stable, my salary is really good and I know it would be hard on you to go to school and get work done here, but I really want to be pregnant and have our first little one. It could take a while to get pregnant anyway so I figure you'd at least be in your second year of school before the kid's even born." she rambles trying to make a good point.

At first I think no, we just got back together and married we don't need a kid right now. But then it hits me that no time is ever going to be perfect we're both always going to have something going on. She's right that it could take a long while and I know I can totally rock going to school and being a mom this is college not high school. Yeah we can do this.

"Sure, let's have a baby."


	6. Epilogue

**Hey everyone here it is the last chapter a day late sorry, but I didn't go to work yesterday. Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I never intended to make this more than a one shot, but I've enjoyed writing these extra chapters. Plus it's given me something to do at work.**

"Back here again Britt, I remember the last time we were here." I tell my wife looking over at her.

"Yeah you were with Dani and I didn't have anyone in my life, but here we are five years later happily married with three adorable kids. What more could anyone ask for." she says hoisting their three year old son Greg higher in her arms.

"I've defiantly never been more happy." I say smiling as our four year old daughter Bailey tugs on my hand as her twin sister Alex tugs on Brittany's pant leg.

"We go in now?" Bailey asks pointing at McKinley.

"Yeah baby girl we're going in there." I softly tell her picking her up.

It's hard to believe that I'm at my ten year high school reunion already. Since we decided to have a baby Britt got pregnant on our third try and our wonderful twins were born a month before I started my second year at Harvard. We decided after the twins that I would try to get pregnant since we wanted a third child and I didn't want Britt to have to do all the hard work. Thankfully most of the classes I was taking I could take online otherwise we never would have been able to handle the kids as I stay at home with them while Britt goes to work. I didn't want to have someone else look after our precious kids. I just graduated last year and I'm working on my first novel. Britt still works at MIT and makes most of the money, but it doesn't bother me anymore as I look after the kids and take care of the apartment. I feel like I'm finally pulling my own weight in our marriage since the twins were born. These last five years together have been the best of my life.

"I wonder if everyone will be here?" Britt asks as we walk into the gym.

"I hope so I'd love to see how their all doing especially Rachel." I tell her.

The only one of our old high school friends we're close to is Quinn who is currently living in our guest room as her apartment is being remodeled. Since she couldn't get off of work, she's flying in tonight and only staying over the weekend. Britts and me are staying until Thursday wanting to give our kids some extra time with our parents.

"You want to know if Dani's okay that's why you want to see Rachel?" Britt asks always observant.

"I don't still have feelings for her, I just want to know that's she's okay you know." I softly say.

"San, I get it you don't have to explain." Britt says leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"I don't want you get jealous or think anything is going on." I whisper feeling slightly silly for even thinking it.

"Oh honey we both know that you'd never even consider looking at another woman." she giggles making me feel a whole lot better. "Now come on let's go see who's here."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Santana how's life?" Puck asks sitting next to me.

"Good, I can't complain on how amazing the last five years have been." I tell him kissing the top of my sleeping son's head.

"I glad the two of you finally got your heads out of your asses and got back together." Puck says smiling.

"Yeah, Puck not as glad as I am. Enough about me though what are you up to now?" I ask very curious about what he's doing.

"Well as you know I just quit at Burt's garage and I'm not sure what I want to do. I'm thinking about opening my own garage somewhere, but as to where I don't know." Puck says. "I was kind of hoping Quinn would be here and maybe if there's no one in her life we could give us one last try."

"She'll be here tomorrow and she's as single as she was five years ago." I tell him hoping that my two best of friends aside from my wife of course will finally get their acts together.

"Cool,"

After that Brittany comes over and whispers that the twins are asleep on Mercedes and that we should head to my parents' house which is where we are staying. As soon as we get all three of our wonderful kids wake up and are ready to play. Normally we'd have them in bed by now as it's eight, but since we're on vacation and both our dads want to play with them we're letting them stay up for an hour.

"Mami we're going to Breadstixs are you sure we can watch the rugrats?" I ask as finish putting on makeup.

"Mija we raised you and I'm sure between your father, the Pierces and myself we've got it." she reassures me.

"Ready to go honey?" Brittany asks coming down.

"Yeah, you look amazing." I whisper kissing her cheek.

"So do you," she whispers.

"Have fun and behave Santana." my mom yells from the kitchen.

"Why I'm I always blamed for the shit you make me do?" I pout walking into the living to say bye to the kids.

"Because honey it's always your fault." my wonderful wife tells me smirking. "Be good for your grandparents." she tells our kids giving Bailey a pointed look.

"Yeah what your mom said." I say completely unable to discipline my own kids who all have developed my wife's pout.

"You could try and sound like you'll actually discipline them if they do something bad." Britt says shaking her head.

"It's not my fault they developed your pout. You know I can't say no to the pout." I defend.

She rolls her eyes at me, but doesn't say anything. Yes I finally won an argument, shut up a happy wife is a happy life and I keep my wife very happy. The drive to Breadstixs is uneventful as normal this is Lima, Ohio people. We're meeting most of our old friends here to catch up some more.

Earlier I found out that Sam and Mercedes finally got married in Vegas two years ago and are trying for their first child. They still live in LA. Artie is in the same place he was five years ago, but he seems happy so who am I to judge. Mike and Tina are married now and Tina is five months along. I really don't get how me and Britts are the only ones with kids. Kurt and Blaine got back together a few years ago and are still working through their relationship. The only one who didn't show up was Rachel which I was kind of sad kind of glad she didn't.

"Santana?" I hear someone say behind us.

I stop causing Brittany to stop as well turning around I see Dani and Rachel together holding hands staring at us.

"Um….hi?" I weakly say almost asking.

We all stand there awkwardly for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"It's good see you both." Brittany finally says breaking the silence. "I hope you're both happy."

"We are thank you." Rachel says giving Brittany a soft smile.

"I see a ring on that finger of yours Rachel does this mean you're getting married or are you already married?" Brittany asks always the observant one.

"We're engaged," Rachel happily says.

"That's great I'm really happy for you both." I say and I truly do mean it.

"It looks like in the end we all ended up happy." Dani says smiling at me.

"We did," I say wrapping my arm around Brittany's waist.

"Let's go catch up with the others I want to hear all about this proposal." Brittany says pulling on me to start walking.

Once in the restaurant Britt goes off with Rachel to talk to Kurt and Quinn as everyone else is already here.

"Can we put all the shit from years ago behind us and be friendly?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I say giving Dani a hug before walking over to Brittany.

I snuggle into her side happy that everything for everyone seems to have turned out okay even Puck whose currently skyping Quinn. I get the feeling that they're going to get together.

"I love you," Britt whispers.

"I love you and the kids more." I whisper kissing her on the lips.

**The End**


End file.
